The Internet increasingly provides the means by which content is distributed. However, the Internet is inherently insecure. As a result, it has been difficult for content providers to realize compensation for content distributed over the Internet, particularly using the applications and services running on the Internet collectively known as the World Wide Web, or simply “the Web”. For example, although publishers, including traditional newspaper publishers, have constructed pay walls, which typically require payment of subscription fees to access content, such walls can usually be circumvented without great difficulty. Moreover, because authorized users can easily make and distribute content that is legitimately accessed, illicit copies made from legitimate copies are commonly available. Therefore, with some exceptions, traditional publishers have been largely unsuccessful at realizing compensation in connection with content that is made available over the Internet.
As alternatives to subscription arrangements, other mechanisms for monetizing the provision of content have been developed. For example, advertising supported content is commonly available on the Internet. One difficulty with advertising supported content has been assigning a value to advertisements associated with content. For example, advertisements are preferably directed to persons who are likely buyers of advertised goods and services. However, accurately targeting consumers of advertised goods and services requires information about their needs and desires. This information can be inferred from search terms entered by the user and/or from content viewed by the user. Internet service providers can also analyze subscriber emails to create profiles that can be sold to advertisers or otherwise used in targeting consumers. Moreover, search terms, viewed content, and other data indicative of a user's needs or wants can be accumulated over time by advertisers or associated entities. However, such use of private information is often considered objectionable.
In order to provide privacy and security for Internet activities, various security applications and procedures can be applied. However, the use of security applications is optional, and is not pervasive on the Web. In addition, security is typically implemented using an insufficient number of keys, with the result that cracking one key can often lead to access to large amounts of data. In addition, even when encryption has been applied, such encryption has been isolated. For example, data is frequently stored in unencrypted form both in the cloud and on the computers of end users. In addition, the application of security features, for example to prevent or limit the release of private information, can make many features of the Web inaccessible, because operation of such features is predicated on free access to information. Therefore, the relative lack of privacy and security on the Internet remains a problem, and has adversely affected the electronic distribution of content.